The Journey
The Journey is the metaphoric journey in which Club Penguin has grown, evolved and improved over time. This includes its roots in Experimental Penguins, its update to Penguin Chat and Penguin Chat 3, the first two generations of Club Penguin (2005-2007, and 2007-2012), Club Penguin's current third generation (2012-present), and beyond. Lane Merrifield, the co-founder of Club Penguin, recently announced in New Horizons Part 1 that Club Penguin will take a step into "The Next Leg of the Journey.", meaning Club Penguin is now ready to be updated to Generation Three, starting with the updated rooms and home page. Generation three of the game will begin here, ending Generation Two (2007-2012), and Club Penguin will continue to grow and improve as time goes on. Rooms Town Center The Town Center now has cobblestone underneath the snow. The Coffee Shop window is on the right side, and the Gift Shop and Night Club are now the Clothes Shop and Dance Club, respectively. There is a bench added next to the Coffee Shop and the chairs and tables have been changed too. In the exterior of the Dance Club there are speakers. In the corner of the town, there is a small area that could have been the rumored: News Room. This room has been renovated as of December 6, 2012. Ski Village A little bit of wood can be seen under the snow and the Ski Lodge now looks like a realistic cabin, the Everyday Phoning Facility is more like a working center in the outside and got much bigger. The Ski Lift was also updated. A conveyor can now also be seen next to the Ski Hill bringing tubes up to the top. The Ski Lift is also now operated by the belt used to repair it in PSA Mission 4. This room has been renovated as of December 6, 2012. Snow Forts They have obviously been given a completely new style. The forts are larger, and there is a Snow Puffle in the bottom right. With the smoothing of the forts, they lose the rough, realistic look that they used to have. Also, if you look closely, the plaque beside the Clock Tower has been removed. This room has been renovated as of December 6, 2012. Plaza Like the Town Center, the Plaza has its own cobblestone underneath the snow. Everything has been completely redrawn and now signs have been given to each room. The Pizza Parlor now has an awning, with a giant slice of pizza on top. The Stage's main shape remains the same, but there are now dramatic puffles above the 'Now Showing' area. The Mask in the top left is gone. The Pet Shop's exterior finally matches the interior after its redesign. There is a window with a Puffle Launcher sticking out. The top floor is a different color and shape, and has its own windows and tubes. This room has been renovated as of December 6, 2012. Clothes Shop It has a new and modern feel to it, now if you notice on the right wall you will see a bunch of rare items. This definitely means that none of these items will be returning at all. There is now a raised section similar to the Coffee Shop, but it wraps around the room. There are now only two dressing rooms, and there is a runway in the non-elevated area. There is a hair/make-up area in the bottom left. It was also renamed the Clothes Shop. This room has been renovated as of November 1, 2012. Dock Tables have been added, and it now resembles the Camp Penguin Dock from '07. If you also look very closely, you'll see that the box on the dock itself has been removed. If you look closely, again, you will see a frozen water fountain. This room has been renovated as of December 6, 2012. Beach A dock has been added at the top left as well as the fact that it no longer resembles a beach as much as it used to. A bridge to the Dock has also been added. The dock in the Beach is probably for the Migrator, Rockhopper's ship. There are now rocks on the lighthouse side. In addition, the Ski Lift is much more prominent in the view of the Ski Hill. This room has been renovated as of December 6, 2012. Pizza Parlor Now it resembles a diner with a stage, kitchen, and more tables. It appears to also sell drinks after the update. The stage is much smaller, and the piano is no longer a grand piano. There are many more booths, and the Pizzatron can now be seen near the oven. Also, the music of the Room is now a slower and more classic version of the Pizzatron 3000 Game. This room has been renovated as of November 1, 2012. Dance Club It has got a more "modern" look and it matches with the Dance Lounge. It still has the same music, and the Keeper of the Boiler Room is shifted to the middle-right speaker. The DJ Table and the stage are also increased and modified. It has also been renamed as the Dance Club. This room has been renovated as of November 1, 2012. Dojo The Dojo got renovated completely. Sensei's cushion got moved to the center of the Dojo and Sensei now wears a black robe. The amulet on the ground is placed in front of Sensei and looks smaller but, unlike the past one in the Ninja Hideout, the stones will not glow. The entrances to the elemental dojo's are stationed in the pattern of the amulet: Fire on the left, Water on the north, and Snow on the right. The entrances also have two penguin statues beside them. This room has been renovated as of May 23, 2013. Dojo Courtyard The Dojo Courtyard got completely renovated also. The ninja gate became a darker red and the video of Card-Jitsu Water was deleted. The floor appears to have become a darker gray. The puffle statues have little cracks on them to show how old the statues are. The volcano, waterfall, and the Snow Dojo mountain look more modern and now have bridges leading back to the Dojo. The Ninja Hideout was also removed. This room has been renovated as of May 23, 2013. Mine Shack The Mine Shack almost got renovated completely. The Club Penguin University replaced the Recycling Plant, a volleyball net and a picnic table were added, the Garden Patch is now on the bottom right. The Mine has moved up a bit along and the track is shorter. Herbert's statue was removed. It appears that there is a crane hanging from the shack, and there is a road leading to the Dojo Courtyard. There is now a road leading to the university, with a zebra crossing and a roundabout with benches on it. The Mine Shack is a lot more modern. There are also 2 fishes with hats on the Club Penguin University gate's sign. This room has been renovated as of July 11, 2013. Everyday Phoning Facility The room got renovated completely, the huge fan above you is gone and it is more office like now. There are a bunch of monitors with Club Penguin wallpapers and the teleporter to the EPF Command Room was placed in the back of the room in the middle of a waterfall. There are massive telephones in the corners of the room. This room has been renovated as of August 8, 2013. Cove The room got renovated completely. The surf hut turned into the surf shack that looks like a little serveing center. In the corner you will see a mini hospital possibly for injured penguins after they surf. The camp fire looks better and there is a box full of fish. They also changed where you surf. You have to get on the surfboard to start surfing. This room has been renovated as of September 5, 2013. Cave Mine The Cave Mine was renamed to Gold Mine, and in the middle, there is a pit similar to the old version, where penguins can dig for coins. It is below the Mine, so on the mid-left area, there is a arch and stairs to the Mine. Near the stairs, there are lanterns, a table with two chairs and a jug and two mugs of Coffee. Above the pit, there is a stand of Hard Hats, and the dig for coins instructions. There is a large boulder with Gold Nuggets on the top, which is being drilled by a huge driller, which also has a display. There is an elevation in the shape of a Puffle, where the Golden Jackhammer is placed. It can be accessed by a makeshift bridge. On the mid-right, there is a cave which leads to the Hidden Lake. On the bottom-right, there is a thing which is covered in sheet. This room has been renovated as of November 14, 2013. Trivia *The new Clothes Shop, Dance Club, and Pizza Parlor were released on November 1, 2012. This marked the start of the next step in "The Journey". *The Dance Club looks like what it did during Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. * The Map would need to be updated after The Journey is finished because it would still have the designs of the old rooms on it along with Jet Pack Adventure and Welcome Solo. *Once the renovations for the Plaza were completed, the Pet Shop finally had 2 doors seen on the exterior. The door to the Coffee Shop is also on the correct side. *It appears that most of the snow has melted, and you can see concrete and rocks where the snow hasn't covered them. *The Keeper of the Boiler Room was replaced with new Puffle looks on December 6, 2012. *The Town, Plaza, Snow Forts, Dock, Beach, and Ski Village were renovated on December 6, 2012. This marked the next step in "The Journey". *Many penguins did not know the Ski Village was going to be updated, as the new design of that room was not shown in the New Horizons video, most likely because the video came before Operation: Blackout and they didn't want to spoil the Everyday Phoning Facility for penguins. *Technically, The Journey is still in effect, as the renovation of the Dojo Courtyard, Dojo, Mine Shack, Everyday Phoning Facility, and Cove could be considered the third step, and some rooms like the Forest haven't been renovated yet. Gallery Advertisement Screen-Shot-2012-12-06-at-11.39.46-AM.jpg|In Issue #372 of the Club Penguin Times. Old Design Town fullsize.png Plaza 2007-2012.png Gift Shop.png Dock.PNG Beach 2006-2012.png Pizza Parlor 2006-2012.png Night Club1.png Snow Forts current.png New Ski Village.png Dojoext.png Dojoninja.png Mine Shack 2010-now.png Everyday Phoning Facility.png Cove.png File:640px-Cavemine2009.png Modern Design Newtownafterthejourney.png Plaza 0.png New Gift Shop-.png New Dock!.png New beach.JPG NewPizza.PNG New Night Club.png New Snow Forts.png Ski Village June 2013.png Dojocourtyard5162013.png Rooms Dojo june 13 2013.png MineShack2013.png EverydayPhoningFacilityFinal2013.png Cove Sept 2013.jpg Videos New Horizons - Part 1 - A Brief History of Club Penguin Category:Events